


Soft

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tummy kisses, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Watson worries about his weight. Holmes reassures him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Soft

Watson worried about his weight from time to time. Since coming out of the army he had been getting significantly less exercise, and he had always had a good appetite. 

On one particular occasion, he decided that he would go on a diet. He limited his portion sizes, trying to eat more foods that were lower in fat. Somewhat inevitably, this left him feeling hungry and irritable. 

One evening he attempted to write up some of his case notes, only to find himself unable to concentrate. The words simply wouldn’t come. In the end, he threw down his pen in disgust. 

Holmes paused in his violin playing. “Whatever is the matter, my dear fellow?” 

Watson huffed. “I cannot concentrate.” 

At this point, his stomach growled loudly. 

“Why have you not been eating enough?” Holmes asked with a frown. 

Watson felt uncomfortable under Holmes’s scrutiny, not wanting to reveal the reason for his weight loss endeavours. Crossing his arms over himself, he replied, “Because I want to lose some weight.” 

“But why?” Holmes pressed. 

“I don’t wish to discuss it,” Watson said evasively. He decided that escape was the best option. “I’m going to go to bed as I can’t write.” 

Holmes let him go, feeling that he had pushed too far. “I’ll join you soon.” 

Watson nodded and headed to the bedroom. Once he was alone, Holmes sat in his armchair, his urge to play gone. He could not understand why Watson, who was so healthy in his habits, should wish to lose weight. It was evident that his husband was uncomfortable, at any rate, and that pained Holmes. After what he judged was an acceptable amount of time, he went into the bedroom. Having changed into his nightshirt, he climbed into bed beside Watson. 

“I’m sorry for pressing you,” he said quietly. “I worry about you.” 

Watson sighed. It was silly to attempt concealment. “The reason I want to lose weight is because I worry you won’t find me attractive.” He said all of this to the wall, not wishing to look at Holmes. 

“John, look at me,” Holmes said gently. Watson turned his head. “That will never happen.” 

Holmes kissed Watson softly, then smiled. His hands went to the buttons of Watson’s pyjama shirt. “Would you mind?” 

Watson nodded hesitantly. Holmes unfastened the buttons slowly, his fingers lingering on the soft, warm skin beneath. When he had finished, he gazed at Watson admiringly, allowing a hand to stroke his husband’s stomach. 

“My darling,” Holmes murmured, “you are magnificent. I find you maddeningly attractive.” 

Watson blushed. “Truly?” 

“Truly,” Holmes replied. He smiled and continued, “If I might be permitted a colloquialism, I am awfully fond of your soft tummy.” 

Watson laughed slightly. “Why?” 

“Because soft tummies are made for kissing,” Holmes murmured. 

He leant down and pressed a series of the softest kisses to Watson’s stomach. Watson’s eyes filled with tears, so overwhelmed was he by Holmes’s tenderness. 

“I love you, Sherlock,” Watson whispered. 

“I love you too, John.”


End file.
